


The Voice of My Soul Knows Well Your Name

by Galileo (llord_nakcorevas)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: For the most part, I didn't include any big triggers but feel free to reach out if anything is Uncomfy yknow, M/M, Other, Pre-Fall (Good Omens), like a singular sentence mentions it, there's a very short section at the end that's post-fall, very short mention of Gabriel/Beelzebub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 08:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19644487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llord_nakcorevas/pseuds/Galileo
Summary: In hindsight, the last true kindness Gabriel ever showed Aziraphale was assigning him to guard the Garden of Eden, for Gabriel had been told that Aziraphale would find his true calling atop the Eastern Gate at the hands of an old friend.OrAziraphale knew Crowley before the Fall, until one day he didn’t





	The Voice of My Soul Knows Well Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> "If the full moon loves you, why worry about the stars?"  
> -Tunisian Proverb

It was a day like any other. Heaven was bright, angels were singing, and Aziraphale was happy. So, so happy. God’s light bathed the whole universe in a warm glow, a loving glow, a glow not unlike the one that blossomed in Aziraphale’s chest at the sight of his best friend.

Well, his _something,_ at any rate _._ Perhaps _best friend_ was too casual a term. It certainly got the job done, description wise. _Only friend_ might be more apt, as Aziraphale was something of an oddity among the Heavenly sphere. Not a bad thing to be, per se, he just wasn’t really the type to keep a close circle. Still, it seemed that any phrase with the word _friend_ within it just couldn’t encompass their particular relationship. Aziraphale was frightened to call it _love_ . It didn’t seem reciprocated, for one, so it wasn’t a very happy love, and that, to Aziraphale, seemed to lead right down the path of lust. Plus the idea of loving such an intense angel was just so strange. So he wouldn’t call it _love_ . He’d call it _companionship_. That was fitting, he thought. Fitting, and safe.

**+++++**

“Angel?”

“Yes, my dear?”

“Why are we not allowed to ask questions?”

“…Best not to get into that, I think.”

“Why? Are you afraid?”

“Of course not! The Good Lord says we have nothing to fear.”

“And you believe Them?”

“You don’t?”

A sigh. A glance over his shoulder. And then, “I don’t know.”

“Well I do. We are perfectly happy here, so I don’t see why you’d need to ask such questions. Just trust in The Almighty, dear. Everything is as it should be.” His companion made a noncommittal noise. “Now, since we’ve sated your curiosity, I think we’d best move right along, don’t you? What do you say to a bit of star gazing, hm? I heard a rumor that you’ve created some new additions.”

And they did. They stood, pinky fingers linked, and Aziraphale listened to his companion illustrate the Universe like it was made it for them, and he thought, for the first time, _maybe this is love._

**+++++**

And then one day Aziraphale went about his business and he felt emptier. Heaven itself felt emptier. He looked around carefully, trying to figure out what had happened to make him feel this way. Up until now, Heaven had always been loud, joyful, full of light and song and a legion of angels great and small. Angels he knew by sight, angels he knew by song, and angels who he passed by but never remembered. But now, it felt like there was something he was supposed to remember, but every possible answer was hanging just out of reach. Across the way, he spotted Gabriel getting ready to start his duties. Finally, someone who might have some answers. He was always oh so busy, though, so Aziraphale hurried over to hopefully get a quick spot of news.

“Gabriel!”

“Aziraphale,” he turned and smiled with all the usual glory of an Archangel, but he almost seemed withdrawn. “Can I help you?”

“I’m not sure. I just have a strange feeling is all, and was wondering if you knew anything.”

“Oh?” Aziraphale almost swore a shadow passed over his face. “What, uh, _sort_ of strange? Nothing untoward, I hope?”

“Goodness no. I just have some strange itch that I’m missing something. Or that Heaven feels more somber than usual. Has something happened?”

Gabriel almost seemed surprised that someone had noticed. Then, he sighed and cast a quick glance around. “Well, we’re not supposed to break the news to everyone yet, but since I’ve got big plans coming up for you, I’ll let you in on it. Don’t let Michael know, ok?” Aziraphale nodded and Gabriel checked their surroundings one more time. “There’s been a rebellion. Lucifer started asking some questions that he shouldn’t have, and somehow he managed to put the same doubt into the hearts of other angels.”

“Lucifer? You mean God’s most loyal angel?”

“Yes, the very same.”

“Oh, well…. That’s a shame. He’s been punished then, I presume? Set to do some sort of chore until he learns his lesson?”

Gabriel glanced off to the side and muttered, almost inaudibly, “If we could all be as kind and forgiving as you…” He quickly snapped back and cleared his throat, addressing Aziraphale fully once more. “No, Lucifer and the others have been cast out forever. We’re calling them the Fallen. They are no longer angels, and Lucifer is our main adversary.”

“Oh…” Aziraphale suddenly felt faint. “I see. So no chance at forgiveness?”

“None. They asked a question too big to be ignored. They questioned God’s authority, even though They are the Almighty.”

“I see. Well, I suppose they had it coming, then.” As he spoke the words, he tried to make himself believe it. “May they someday find redemption, or at least the closest thing to it.”

“Indeed,” Gabriel murmured, looking just as lost as Aziraphale was feeling. How odd. “Well, I best be off. Lord’s calling and all that. Did you need anything else?”

“No…” Aziraphale panicked as Gabriel started to turn away and quickly back pedaled. “Er, well actually, yes!” Gabriel patiently turned back to him. “Or… oh, I don’t know. It’s just… did I know anyone who Fell?”

Gabriel pursed his lips. “I wouldn’t know. That’s not my department. Maybe if you have a name, I could help?”

“Right you are! Where did, uh, where…” Aziraphale trailed off, suddenly unable to remember a name he thought should have been burned into his soul. Gabriel gave him a small smile. Aziraphale didn’t know that Gabriel had also lost someone he loved. Someone he still loved. Someone who had become a Prince of Hell; unfit for an Archangel. ⁽*⁾

Gabriel gently placed a hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder. “I’ve just gotten a memo from head office. I need to wrap up the details on my next assignment for you. Why don’t you take the day off? Take some time in the stars.”

As Gabriel walked away, Aziraphale had the sneaking suspicion that Gabriel meant more than what he had said. Why the stars, specifically? What in the world could be so important about the stars, for Aziraphale had eternity to bask in the whole of Creation.

**+++++**

In hindsight, the last true kindness Gabriel ever showed Aziraphale was assigning him to guard the Garden of Eden, even though he wasn’t a Cherub, for Gabriel had been told by God that Aziraphale would find his true calling atop the Eastern Gate at the hands of an old friend.

**+++++**

“Well, that went down like a lead balloon.”

Aziraphale laughed nervously at the demon who had materialized to his left. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I said, ‘Well, that went down like a lead balloon.’”

Aziraphale absentmindedly agreed, cautiously allowing the conversation to unfold until he realized he was being rude and hadn’t introduced himself, or even thought to ask the demon’s name. Even demons deserved a few social niceties, Aziraphale thought.

“Crawley,” he was informed when he prompted the demon. He found it rather fitting for the slippery demon who’d tempted humanity into their first sin. In fact, because of how he’d lead the poor things astray, Aziraphale had half a mind to toss Crawley off the wall, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he recognized this one, and that he had once known his Heavenly name. The thought distracted him long enough for Crawley to reach the conclusion that Aziraphale was missing his flaming sword, and the conversation dragged on. So distracted was Aziraphale that he completely forgot to introduce himself, the thought gone as quickly as the world’s first storm thundered to life.

And he didn’t realize when Crawley called him by name.

**Author's Note:**

> ⁽*⁾ Archangels were allowed to remember who the Fallen used to be, partly because of status privilege and partially because it made God’s Heavenly logistics™ run just the way They wanted them to. Also Gabriel and Beelzebub were like 100x more discreet than Aziraphale because they didn’t feel like feeding the rumor mill, the result being God not seeing a particularly pressing reason to change Gabriel’s memory – he’s never going to mention it anyways.
> 
> I also scream and doodle on [tumblr](https://nohomomens.tumblr.com)
> 
> Title is from [this poem](https://www.thewishfulbox.com/portfolio/twin-stars-friendship-poem-inspirational-poetry/) by Clairel Estevez


End file.
